From Death and Back I will always love you
by xXangelallycatXx
Summary: Both of the same souls, but different people. But, one thing would never change....


Link and Midna.

They were friends..

You couldn't find one without the other being close behind.

And one day that friendship turned into something….more.

Neither of them could be happier. They each had what the wanted most in the world…each other. They traveled together, exploring the lands of Hyrule. But then, it happened. When on a routine ride, someone came. Him. Zant. Without warning he attacked Link, using his dark Twil magic to change him into a wolf. Midna rushed to his side, scared and worried. Right before her eyes, Zant used a final bit of magic to kill him.A few months later, and Midna was terribly ill. She had gone to the shaman, a kind woman with no known name. She helped her for weeks, until she could do no more. Midna wasn't sick, she was broken. Or at least, her heart was. With nothing left to do the shaman stayed with Midna during her final hours. As she was almost gone, she whispered in a quiet voice…

"Dear Midna…""May you be blessed…"

"…In the next life."

~o~

Zero and Yuki were friends.

They had grown up together, fought along side one another.

That's how they had always been…

They had been their for each other, no mater what was happening. Even when Zero lost control of his hidden vampire nature and bit Yuki, they still got through it and stuck together. One day, Yuki started getting…flashes. She would she something at the corner of her eyes, just to have it disappear. She would have dreams of a boy, a life, a world, she had never known. But each time she tried to recall her dreams….she couldn't. The same was happening to Zero. He would she in the mirror, shadows of a face, only for it to vanish just as quickly as it appeared. As each of them tried to figure these mysterious things out, they started to see things…differently.

Slowly….they fell in love.

But not all was easy in their lives. The vampires had been restless, and they had been working hard to clam and plan on their actions. Then, one day, while Yuki was taking a walk, she came to the stables, and stopped. Something seemed to be…calling to her from them. Taking cautious steps, she walked inside and, to her astonishment, found a stone headpiece. Se picked it up gently, as to not break it, when suddenly, it began to glow. As if it was the key to unlocking the mystery, her mind started to fill with memories of a life…her life…..from before. Yuki quickly ran for Zero, now knowing what was going on. When she found him, he gave a small smirk, and she smiled, knowing that he knew now as well. She ran to him, and they stood there, hugging each other tightly, as if afraid to let them go.

Walking back from seeing Zero, Yuki cam across someone. Kaname. Looking at him, she was shocked to see the face of another form to the side of him. Her eyes widened in disbelief, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Her hopes were crashed when Kaname spoke, "So you remember?". She yelled out, feeling angry and betrayed. Kaname simply stood there and took it. He walked passed, her, promising that the next time they met…..would be their last. Yuki, gave a determined a thought only one thing. "…Yes."

When the time came for the battle, all were ready to fight. As they started fighting, each gave it their all. They all were skilled, and were evenly matched. Until Kaname joined the battle. Yuki lunged at him in anger, wanting to destroy him for trusting him. He throw out a powerful magic blast, and Yuki could feel the blood drip from a large gash on her chest, close to her heart. Zero gave a shout and ran toward them, his gun drawn ready to strike Kaname down. Kaname throw out a powerful fist, and ripped through Zero's chest, also near his heart. As each lay on the ground, they could only find comfort in the fact that they were together….

As Yuki opened her eyes, she saw, floating in front of her, herself. Or, at least her past self. Midna, floated closer toward Yuki and gave a small smile. Yuki, couldn't help but grin and say, "it's nice to finally meet you.". Midna, was quiet at first, before she replied with a "…Same.", a matching grin on her face. A warm light engulfed them, and both closed their eyes, and took one step. Zero slowly woke up as well, to find himself staring at his past self, Link. Getting up, all was silent, the two of them simply looking at each other. Neither of them would be big talkers, in any life. Finally, Zero broke the silence with a small "…Hey.". Link gave a smile and replied with a similar, "Hey.". A warm light engulfed them as well, and each took a step, the light blinding….

Only Midna and Link are standing there now, each of them glowing slightly, as they were finally whole once again. "Link?" Midna said quietly. "Hmm?" hummed Link, looking over at her. "I…really missed you." said Midna looking away at first before looking Link dead in the face, a hand on his check, and look on love on her face. "…Me too." replied Link after a moment, a tender smile on his face. Then, they slowly faded, finally able to rest in peace. Because now, they were finally together. Link and and of the same souls, but different people.

But, one thing would never change.

The love the share.


End file.
